Immortal
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Xyka is an immortal who is staying in the castle via a deal made with Xemnas. She entertains herself by tormenting the members, hence her best friend is Larxene. Rated for gore and a few sexual themes.


**Author: **Jaquiqui  
**Title:** Immortal  
**Genre:** Horror/Romance  
**POV:** First Person _(Xyka)_  
**Pairing:** Saix/OC

* * *

I hated vacations. I never had anywhere to go, so I ended up moping around my room.  
But that's not why I hate them.  
I hate them because my room is right next to Numer Nine's, so I end up listening to a one-hit wonder wannabe all day!

Pacing around my room, I heard him start up one of his crap songs. Honestly, I don't know why he bothers. Music is an emotional thing, and Nobodies lack emotions, therefore, Demyx lacks talent.  
He had his amp on full blast so I'm pretty sure that he was disturbing Axel's vacation-induced sleep. I gritted my shark-esque teeth and flung myself out into the hallway, growling in irritation.

"Turn that shit down or turn it off, Vanilla Ice." I snarled from his doorway.  
Demyx looked up from his sheet music to me and shot me a glare.  
I smirked, "Hey, don't get your panties in a tizz! It ain't my fault you look like him."  
"I do not." He snapped and Demyx turned back to his sitar and his sheet music, "So just shut your mouth, Xyka."  
He sat turned away from me, pretending as if I wasn't there. He started plucking hard on the strings of his sitar, trying to make as much noise as possible, I'm sure.  
"You're a real brat when you don't get what you want..." I muttered, heading out of the musician's room.

I sprinted down the hall and caught myself on the doorway of the newest member's room, my flaming red hair fluttering around me.  
I yelled into Larxene's room, "Oi! I need help shutting up the Melodious Nimrod! Wanna hop on this bandwagon?"  
The blonde giggled maniacly and scooped up Eclair, "Duh! Now let's go!"

On our way back I grabbed my chainsaw, Zip Shredder.  
Larxene paused and pouted, "How come you're weapon is more badass than mine?"  
I shrugged, "Dunno, I guess I just picked a more violent one..."

I put a finger to my lips and shushed Larxene as we came up to his room. Fortunatly, the door was still open, so I gently and silently pushed it open. Creeping along, I waited until I was right behind him.  
He was obliviously jamming away and unaware until I pulled the rip cord and the chainsaw roared to life.  
Demyx screamed and skittered off his bed and into the floor, knocking over his music stand.

I grinned widely, knowing full and well that I looked like the Joker had given me a glasglow smile that never healed.  
My smile was unaturally face splitting, it was so wide.  
And I'm not even going to get started on the daggers that I call my teeth.

All you could hear was Larxene's shrill, haunting laughter ripping through the room, shattering any left-over calm, and Demyx's frantic cries for help, and my chainsaw's buzzing scream.  
After only a few seconds Larxene and I stopped completely and burst into loud, boisterous laughter.  
The Nocturne was huddled up on the floor at the foot of his bed and holding his head in his hands.  
I crouched down and, like a total jackass, poked him in the side with the turned off chainsaw's blade causing him to squeal and jerk away.

Larxene actually yawned, "I'm out, I gotta meet a guy in Agrabah in ten minutes. So, I'll see ya, Xyka!"  
I nodded absentmindedly, too fixiated on observing Demyx.  
There were wet trails on his face.

I know that mortals cry a lot, especially when faced with pain, in fact many of them sob and grovel and do all sorts of other annoying things.  
I don't cry.  
I can't cry.  
So Demyx's tears fascinated me.

Eventually he managed to look at me, his aqua eyes wide and scared.  
I raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"You...you're not gonna kill me?" He asked, straightening himself.  
"Nah, I'd get in waaaaay too much trouble if I did. In short..." I got really close, close enough to see the definition of his iris. "You ain't worth killing." I whispered, grinning again. I stood up and shouldered my chainsaw, heading back to my room.  
On my way out I kicked over his amp stand, causing the equipment to crash to the floor.

I paused just outside his door waiting for his scream.  
There it was, that inhumanly caterwauling cry of frustration that all mortals gave when they felt despair and anger, or in this case remembered.

I was giggling to myself when I stepped into the Grey Area.  
Axel looked up from the couch, "I noticed that it got really quiet...what'd you do? Kill him?"  
I laughed, "Now way! Xemnas would throw me out if I did."  
The other redhead looked surprised, "He wouldn't hurt you?"

I sat down opposite him and leaned my chainsaw on the coffee table, "He wishes, but he can't. I'm immortal...Oh! Don't go confusing immortality with invulnerability. You mortals tend to do that. What I mean is that we made a deal. I can't kill any members during my stay or I breach my contract...and if I don't kill anyone, he can't lay a finger on me according to the Book of Souls."  
Now Axel was really interested, "The Book of Souls? Sounds pretty important."  
"Yes, it is." I replied, blushing, "But I really shouldn't say more...I'm not really supposed to mention it at all to mortals, actually..."

I spotted another member coming in, Saix.  
I smirked as my mind instantly snapped out an idea like it usually does.  
I stared at the Diviner and without looking at Axel said, "Excuse me, Axel..."

I quietly stalked up to the berserker, a cruel, sick grin engraved on my face.  
I was CERTAINLY was going to enjoy this.  
Obviously, I wasn't quiet enough, because Saix turned around to face me.

"Hello, Xyka." Saix greeted casually, turning back to his work. I smiled slightly, amused at his clueless-ness.  
"You know, Saix…" I started, advancing towards him. "I've been thinking…about some changes."  
I saw that he was still emotionless as ever, but he asked, "What kind of changes?"  
"Of the apperance kind." I answered.  
"I'm not quite sure I follow you, Xyka." Saix said, just a hint of confusion in his monotone voice.  
I grinned crazily, which I was happily surprised to see that it caught his attention, for he took a step back from me, "Oh, you will…You want a heart, yes?"  
He nodded, still not understanding. I slammed Saix against the wall and I heard Axel run out of the room. Now, had I been a mortal woman, Saix would have easily shoved me off, but being an immortal has its benifits like strength and agility.

"Xyka!" Saix roared, "GET OFF OF ME!"  
"Now why would I do that?" I cooed with quiet malice. I leaned into him so my face was only inches from his, "I only wish to help you experience…"  
I lowered my voice to a whisper, "...Despair."

I knew better than to use my chainsaw; They tend to send bits of your target flying every where and the last thing I needed was for Saix to end up on the wall, the ceiling, the couch, the floor, the window...you get the idea.  
So I used my dagger from my boot to slice open his coat before carving a crudely shaped heart into his chest. I knew that everone in the castle could probably hear Saix's screams as his voice travels very well, but I loved every cry that I tore from him.

"So, do you remember having a heart? Do you recall?" I asked. He looked down at me, defiant.  
"All I can feel is pain..." He hissed, straining his voice.  
My expression hardened, "So now you understand! You can't have a heart without pain, am I right?"

"Shut up...you...you never had a heart." Saix retorted, "You know less about the heart than we do."  
I just smiled, "With pleasure comes pain, Saix, but the pain is _so_ much worse, don't you agree?"  
"Shut up..." he repeated.  
"Do you see?" I asked, tracing the heart, "How easily a heart can be…BROKEN?" I hit him hard in his chest, with so much force that something caved inside him with a loud _CRACK!_

The berserker let out a deafening scream, before coughing up blood.  
"Did I break something?" I said teasingly and I grinned cruely, "You mortals are so fragile, even the strongest of you crack under just a little...PRESSURE." On the last word I pressed my hand hard against his chest, making him cry out again.

"So tell me, Saix," I asked, leaning back in, and whispering against his ear, "Do you _still_ want a heart?"  
"Shut. Up." He growled again.  
I was starting to get annoyed by his constant reply. I took the blade and smirked, "Hm, now...Saix, who are you most loyal to?"  
"...Xemnas. You know that." Saix told me hesitantly.  
"Kay! A nice X for Saix-Darling!" I chirped, humming the tune to Zippity Do Da.

He shrieked out as the sharp, ragged blade bit into his skin, cutting the bridge of his nose wide open, and his sweet blood poured out.  
I grinned wildly.

_Blood…_I loved it.  
I don't bleed.  
I can't bleed.  
So Saix's blood fascinated me.

His breathing was erratic and the only thing holding him up from slumping to the ground was me.  
I sighed and feigned inoccence, "Aw, c'mon Saix, we've only just begun. You're missing the other line."  
Finally I heard it.  
Saix made a whimpering noise. He caved and I saw the light in his golden eyes wane. He didn't resist as I tilted his head up to make the other line to the X that now sat between his eyes, he just made a soft sobbing sound I had never heard him make before.

I was entranced by Saix's submission.  
So much that I willingly cradled the side of his face and brought my lips to his. I'm not one for simple, chaste kisses so my tongue quickly delved into his mouth.  
I was so close that I felt something...wet, trickling between our faces.  
I almost moaned, I had managed to make the Second-In-Command cry, and usually I get very irritated when a mortal cries...but Saix's tears seemed different.

On accident a few drops dripped into our kiss and I halted mid-kiss. That taste...I had never tasted it before, salty and full of pain that wasn't physical. The taste told me things about him...told me of his past, his present, and his potential futures.  
My kiss now became more urgent and I used both hands, sinking down with Saix to kneel on the floor.

I broke the kiss remembering that, unlike me, he would need air. I brush his hair out of his face so that I could see the tear trails more clearly, so that I could see his despair.  
I made him look at me, "Saix...to witness someone else's despair and sorrow is to witness the despair and sorrow of the worlds. Remember this, for it is necessary for when you will make your descision."  
"Descision?" Saix asked numbly.

I stood up, looking down at him, "You have a choice to make...your heart or your friend."  
I had his attention now, "My heart or my friend? You mean Axel?"  
I nodded, "Though he doesn't realize it, he has made his choice. However, you have to pick your path. The path to your heart will mean the separation of you and Axel. The path that includes him is one of sorrow with the comfort of friends."

I watched Saix process all of this, then I asked, "Which will you choose?"  
Finally Saix sat up, "You're confusing me, Xyka...I don't know what I would want."  
I smiled widely, "You understand more than you know. Many mortals think they know what they want even when they don't know the options they have. To actually say that you don't know what you want is a very wise answer for a mortal."

"And?" He asked, shaking from blood-loss.  
"And that's why I like you." I smiled sweetly, blushing faintly, "True you have mortal faults, but you think like an immortal. And frankly, if I had to choose a mortal whose child I would wish to carry...it would be yours."  
On that note I left him to heal himself with a cura.


End file.
